The beating heart of the Volturi
by PureEternity
Summary: What if the Volturi raised Bella? taught her everything. what if she grows up and feels different feelings about a certain Volturi member? what if that Volturi member was Demetri?
1. Chapter 1

**The beating heart of the Volturi**

**A/N: Demetri is how he looks like in the movies with the dirty blonde hair, I prefer him this way! Bella is a baby in this chapter; she is on the tour of the Volturi Castle with Renée.**

**Chapter 1 Beating Heart Demetri POV**

Thudding hearts, echoed through the throne room. I was thirsty, I haven't quenched my thirst in days and now I'm dying to feed, the burn in my throat increasing becoming almost unbearable. The tourists stood before us staring at the wonders of the throne room, their weak human hearts beating in satisfaction. Venom started to gather in my mouth as their heat radiated towards us.

"Take your pick," Felix whispered to me licking his lips in hunger. I do as he says, scanning the tourists carefully taking my pick. A beautiful scent invaded my nose, i turned to the source to see an awe-stricken woman holding a small baby girl, and the small child caught my gaze her beautiful chocolate eyes meeting mine, softening them. She looked worried, like she knew what was going to happen, her possible fate. An overwhelming feeling of protectiveness washed over me, I couldn't let this small human die this way she doesn't deserve it she's too innocent.

I start to formulate my plan of action I had to save this girl and to control my thirst, I don't care what the guard will think or the masters I will fight to save the small child's life. I analysed everyone's movements, Alec was considering the girl as well, and I'll have to beat him. He can't have her, she's mine. I hold my breath and stand straighter I had to control my thirst I couldn't risk the child's life, she's my destiny now I can't risk having her drained by Alec or myself she's too precious.

Aro gently ghosts down the steps about to greet dinner "welcome to Volterra" Aro bellowed flashing his teeth. This was our Que. Aro lunged at a woman everyone followed suit. I navigated the child my eyes locked on her; Alec caught my gaze and started to head towards the girl. No! I raced towards her determined to beat Alec; I pushed my legs further her intoxicating scent becoming stronger.

I outstretch my arms grabbing the child from the woman's tight grasp, the Childs heat warming my hands "Bella! my baby!" the women wailed slumping to the ground, her face screwed up in desperation. Heidi lunged, draining her instantly.

I backed away from the horrific scene before me clutching Bella tight, her warmth radiating off her like a space heater. I hold my breath not wanting to lose control and drain her accidently. I can't believe I did it! I actually saved the poor creature. I look down at the cowering child, whose deep chocolate eyes were staring up at me in shock. I gave her a small smile, cradling her to me. I look up and everyone's eyes were on me. Felix looked shocked, Jane looked disgusted and Aro, well Aro looked intrigued. I take a step back clutching Bella tightly.

"Demetri…what's going on?" Aro inquires taking a cautious step towards me his eyes transfixed on Bella. What should I say? Aro saw my confused gaze and presented his hand; I reposition Bella and let Aro read my thoughts. Aro's eyes closed in concentration; everyone in the throne room was silent, except Bella's dangerously fast heartbeat.

Aro released my hand, his crimson eyes darting from me to Bella in shock. "Demetri, you want this child to…live?" Aro says cautiously, taking a step closer. "Yes Master, I feel like…like she's mine," I say looking down at Bella's curious brown eyes.

Aro doesn't respond, instead he gently touches Bella's cheek; she flinched at the cool touch, but nothing more. Aro's face went from confusion to happiness almost instantly he pulled away looking between me and Bella. "How remarkable," Aro breaths "I couldn't see anything,"

This was unusual, is she gifted? Muffled gasps sounded through the throne room. "Demetri, keep her, she's yours now," Aro says a smile on his face I couldn't believe this! She's saved! How I wanted to hug Aro right now! "Thank you Master," I say curtly walking towards the throne room doors quickly.

I burst through my bedroom door still holding Bella tightly; I sit on my sofa holding the beautiful child before me. "Demetri, can I help look after her? Please!" Heidi trills sitting next to me leaning over to see Bella. I move Bella away from her reach, I don't know who to trust right now, Bella being the only human who lives here it's going to be hard to protect her from the largest vampire coven in the world.

Felix blundered into my room, sitting to my right his eyes widening as he looks at Bella. "Demetri I think that you should hunt, you don't want to risk Bella's life," Felix countered looking at me seriously. It's true, I do need to hunt I've got this far and only to drain her now would break me, but at the same time I want to keep her as safe as possible, can I trust Heidi and Felix?

"I can't leave her," I whisper looking into Bella's eyes. "Aren't you thirsty?" Heidi asks curiously trying to get a better look of Bella. "Yes, but-"I murmured interrupted by Felix "Demetri, me and Heidi have fed, you haven't your eyes are jet black," Felix says firmly, Heidi nods in agreement. I sighed quietly looking back down on Bella who looked back at me sadly, my throat began to burn I couldn't risk this beautiful Childs life. I hesitantly plop Bella carefully into Heidi's waiting arms, she started to gently coo to Bella who was still looking at me her face full of sadness. I arose from my seat slowly walking to the door; I look back at Bella for reassurance and walk out of my room, thirst taking over me.


	2. Chapter 2 Angst

**The beating heart of the Volturi**

**Chapter 2 Angst Demetri POV**

"She's a liability!" Jane seethed standing up from her seat scowling at me her teeth bared like mine. How could Jane think this? Bella's only a baby she can't even talk yet?! "Jane this is Bella's first night, why don't you like her!" I growl back at her talking a step forward, willing to defend the girl, thank goodness she's sleeping upstairs.

Jane glared at me, she was now stumped; probably thinking of her reply. Alec looked between me and Jane awkwardly I bet he knows why. "I don't know," Jane muttered storming out of the games room, slamming the door loudly behind her. The room was now eerily silent trying to comprehend what had happened. It doesn't make sense, why would Jane feel so much hate and anger for Bella?

I sigh loudly collapsing on the sofa covering my face, what am I going to do? Well I can't make Jane like Bella but she could at least tolerate her. Felix sat beside me the couch dipping from the weight he exerts. "I'm going to see if she's okay" Alec whispers darting out of the door. _Good luck with that, Alec._

"Ignore her Demetri, she's not worth it, all that matters now is caring for Bella," Felix says quietly at least someone is thinking positive! Felix is right I shouldn't be put down just because of what Jane thinks about Bella. I took in a deep breath, looking at Felix who was looking back at me sincerity coating his eyes. Felix has always been there for me, he's always on my side of an argument, he's a true reliable friend and I am proud of him.

I stood up I was dying to check up on Bella; now that I've fed I'll be able to see her. Felix stands as well, probably wanting to see Bella. We both leave the games room in silence, making our way to my room where Heidi is watching over Bella. I could sense that Felix wanted to ask me something during the journey but stopped himself when he saw my hard expression, I am not in the mood right now.

I open my door quietly, Bella's fluttering heart beat invading my ears followed by her steady breathing, which brought a smile to my strained face. Heidi's head whipped towards the door when she heard us arrive, a warm smile on her face.

I walk towards Bella's sleeping form, Felix close behind. Bella's small body wrapped in a blanket her small hands in tight fists beside her, her face was quite strained like she was thinking about a past memory. I gently sat in the tub chair beside the bed smoothing Bella's cheek, her skin was flushed and very warm to my touch, a smile crept across my lips as Bella's strained expression relaxed.

"Well, I'll just leave you guys here, I need to get some work done," Heidi whispers standing up and walking out of my door. Felix lowers himself into Heidi's seat, a smile on his face as he gazes down on Bella.

"She's beautiful," I murmur looking down on the sleeping child, she truly was, I was very lucky today being able to keep and cherish Bella is like a gift to me, a gift I shouldn't waste or abuse. Do I even deserve a beautiful creature like Bella? She's so fragile too fragile for a human baby.

For the whole night me and Felix sat motionless, gazing at Bella's sleeping form saying nothing to each other. This was a perfect moment, a moment I will cherish forever to see this beautiful, fragile girl breath and live on this planet.


	3. Chapter 3 death glare

**The beating heart of the Volturi**

**Chapter 3 Death glare Demetri POV**

**A/N: Bella is now 5 years old in this chapter!**

" `metri I drew 'nother picture for you!"Bella trilled from her seat at the dining table. A smirk crawls on my face as I make my way towards the beautiful girl, sitting to her right. Bella thrusts the picture into my hands and leans into me.

The picture was of two figures in a garden, one of them with spiky blonde hair, red eyes and dressed in black and the smaller figure had flowing brown hair and eyes they were holding hands, it was beautiful.

"You're such a good artist Mio Bella!" I coo down at her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Bella giggled in response cuddling into me, her warmth radiating from her. She is such a beautiful child everything about her, her smile, her eyes, her hair... the list goes on.

"Dinnertime!" Heidi chimes carrying a silver platter towards us. I reposition Bella as Heidi places the tray down in front of her, it looked like white pasta. I let Heidi prepare Bella's meals, as I'm fairly inexperienced with cooking, and Heidi's quite a good cook according to Bella so everyone is happy.

I handed Bella the Knife and fork, I remember three months ago when me and Heidi taught Bella how to use the knife and fork correctly, she's such a quick learner. Bella shovelled in a heaped mouthful of pasta, chewing with her mouth open. This made me chuckle she looked so cute, but she needed to be taught manners.

"Mio Bella, can you eat with your mouth closed please," I say to her brushing some of her soft hair away from her face. Bella gulps down her mouthful and turns to me "okay `metri," she says twirling more pasta around her fork closing her mouth this time while she chewed. I chuckled at her cuteness, so did Heidi who was reading on the sofa. Bella can't say my name properly so she calls me '`metri' which I think is cute.

A sound of disgust came from the door; I start to growl silently as I looked up to see Jane glaring at Bella with so much hate and anger. Bella followed my gaze her eyes widening as she observes Jane."That's disgusting she can't eat in here!" Jane exclaims gesturing to Bella like she's dirt. Low growls start to rumble in my chest, does Jane really think that she has the audacity to come in here and be so brazen towards Bella?

"Jane, you know that six PM is Bella's dinnertime," Heidi replied icily turning to glare at the stumped Jane. Jane huffed in annoyance and started to browse the bookshelf. I didn't know what Jane's problem, but it was starting to annoy me, it's been this way for five years now.

"Bella!" Felix boomed running into the games room, seating himself at the head of the table. "Fewix!" Bella squeals in response, Felix and Bella have a very good friendship; he sometimes babysits her for me when I'm on guard duty.

"Hey Bella," Alec says quietly sitting across from her. Jane growled silently to herself, she doesn't like it when Alec talks to Bella as they do have a good friendship. "Hi Alec," Bella chimes with her mouth full Alec chuckles quietly at her response.

Bella still had a lot of pasta on her plate. "Bella darling, could you fit in one more mouthful for me?" I say quietly, looking into her huge eyes and giving her a smirk. A beautiful smile creeps along her plump lips as she does as I say spooning in a heaped mouthful of pasta. I like to encourage Bella to be eating as much as she can as I want her to be healthy and full at mealtimes. White sauce began to trail down her chin; I chuckled at her cuteness and wiped her mouth carefully with a napkin.

Bella started to ease herself down from her chair grabbing one of her squiggly drawings. I was quite curious about what she doing so I just watched her, even Alec and Felix have stopped their conversation to look at Bella.

Bella ambles towards Jane, _oh no Bella don't!_ I cried in my head getting anxious, Bella's always wanted to be friends with Jane, but Jane would always push away Bella's attempts at friendship.

Jane started to glare icily at Bella from her book, not acknowledging her presence. The room was now eerily silent as Bella stopped in front of Jane presenting her picture. "Janey, I drew you a picture,"Bella says thrusting the piece of paper at Jane, who continues to scowl at Bella's brazenness. Bella isn't scared of Jane which surprises me; she's quite confident for her age.

Jane puts down her book and snatches the piece of paper, ripping it up in front of her. "I don't want your stupid drawing!" Jane growled storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Bella's face starts to look at the door in sadness I was quickly at her side pulling her in for a well deserved hug. I can't believe Jane would do this, Bella loved to draw.

Bella's tears began to flow soaking my cloak, but I didn't care she is everything to me right now and it hurts to see Bella cry like that. I rub her back continuously in a pattern to soothe her, which worked. "Are you okay?" I murmur to Bella caressing her soft cheek, Bella nods stiffly in response. It broke me see Bella disappointed I planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hey, Demetri, shall I give Bella her bath?" Heidi asks cautiously standing up from her seat. I check the time on my watch 18:36 I sigh quietly looking at Bella's glassy eyes. I nod stiffly up at Heidi bringing Bella in for a hug before she was lead away by Heidi.

"Demetri, you wanna play?" Alec asks dangling a controller, sitting in front of the plasma. I shrugged in defeat taking the controller and began to play beside him. I was still too shocked at what happened, it always put me in a bad mood if Bella was upset I just wish that I can take away her disappointment.

Felix plops onto the seat behind us "what's up with Jane?" Felix mused he didn't like Jane's attitude either "nobody knows," I murmur trying to concentrate on the game. "Do you know what's up with her Alec?" Felix questioned, Alec tensed beside me his eyes glued to the game. I've got a feeling that Alec knows exactly why Jane is like this.

Alec took awhile to answer, his face looked strained like he was thinking through his words which I bet he's doing. "I really don't know, and she normally tells me everything," Alec said smoothly, I could tell he was lying , me and Felix aren't falling for it.

"I've noticed, she's been avoiding Aro as well," Felix said calmly, leaning forward. I have noticed that actually Jane always had her hands behind her back whenever Aro was around. I wonder what Jane thinks of Bella, I would love to know.

"I know that she doesn't like Bella," Alec said quietly intent on the game, _Duh Alec! _"We know that!" Felix exclaimed from his seat, I chuckled a little at Felix's response it was like he read my mind."But do you know why?" Felix says emphasising the word 'why'. Alec hesitated deep in thought, he stopped playing the game and stood up me and Felix stared at him in shock. "I can't tell you that," he whispered exiting the games room.


	4. Chapter 4 Daisy chains

**The beating heart of the Volturi**

**Chapter 4 Daisie chains Demetri POV**

**A/N: Bella is still 5 years old in this chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

"`metri!" Bella trilled as I entered the games room, running up to me. I sweep her up into my arms and cuddle her close. "Hello Mio Bella," I murmur to her, placing a kiss on her soft cheek. She giggles beautifully in response.

Aro let me off Guard duty early so that I could spend time with just Bella and me. I was thinking of taking her to the Volturi gardens, they`re very beautiful and secluded. Heidi chuckled from in front of us. "Bella's already had her lunch, so I think she's all set," Heidi chimes, she's so good with Bella, she's always watching her for me while I'm on duty. "Where are you going?" Alec inquires curiously from the sofa, abandoning his book.

"The gardens," I reply simply and maybe a little too smug. Alec`s expression went hard, his eyes narrowed slightly. _Is he jealous?_ I thought. I hope so; I liked to make Alec jealous especially if Bella is involved. I know it's bad.

"Shall we go then Bella?" I ask, looking into her deep chocolate eyes that widened as she stared into mine. Bella's never asked me why my eyes are red, but I know from her drawings of me she can see this.

"Yes, `metri!" she trilled in response, snuggling into me. her heat warming my hands. "Well I better get going," Heidi says turning to the door. "Bye Heidi!" Bella chimed after her.

I start to walk out of the games room, Bella in my arms "Bye Bella," Alec mutters under his breath. I sometimes feel sorry for Alec, but not really. I like to see his jealous face!

"Where are we going `metri?" Bella inquired hobbling on the fresh grass of the Volturi gardens. "We`re in the gardens, Mio Bella," I reply, gripping her small hand tightly but not too tight.

I look down at the beautiful girl, her mahogany hair in cascading locks down her back, her Brown eyes, squinting in the distance. She is truly amazing, too fragile, and too special for someone like me.

We arrived at my favourite spot, the oak tree which is very secluded and quiet. Me and Bella both sit down, I pull her onto my lap."Beautiful," Bella whispered looking around her in wonder, and she is right; the Volturi gardens are beautiful.

"It's my favourite place, where I like to...relax," I say softly, tucking a few strands of her gorgeous hair behind her ear. Bella turns to me and smiles a breathtaking smile, highlighting her heart shaped face.

Bella started to lean towards the ground, picking up a single daisy and scrutinizing it in the sun. I pick up another daisy and carefully tuck it behind her ear. Bella starts to tug more helpless daisies out of the ground, beginning to make a daisy chain. I watched her intently as she worked, the tip of her tongue poking out in concentration. It was undeniably cute.

I taught Bella how to make daisy chains last summer; we had friendly competitions to see who could make the best one. Felix joined in once and that was a laugh, the look on Felix's face when Bella voted my daisy chain the best.

"`metri, a necklace for you!" Bella chimed, presenting her well made daisy chain. I smile at her good effort, as she leans towards me, carefully placing the daisy chain on the crown of my head. "It suits you `metri!" Bella exclaimed, giggling at me. Her laugh is like wind chimes, hypnotic and beautiful.

Bella stared at the trees in the distance, her skin glowing radiantly her face, in full concentration mode. I just stared at her; she is so interesting, the way her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, causing a line between her eyebrows which was begging to be smoothed out by my thumb. But I refrained myself, my hand lightly supporting her back.

"Demetri, Bella think fast," Felix shouted from in front of us, our heads both snapped up as a gush of water hit us, soaking us instantly. Felix's laugh rung through the gardens, I flung Bella onto my back and I ran quickly from under the oak tree, Bella's tinkling laugh followed behind us, I smirked at the beautiful sound.

Felix raced behind us, aiming the nozzle behind our backs. My best cloak was getting soaked, but I didn't care, this is a perfect moment. "Hey!" Felix screeched he was now in front of us, the projectile water aimed at my face. Bella laughed in harmony with me, her grip on my neck tightened causing shivers of thrill to run down me, I love that feeling.

I charged at Felix, aiming for the hose. I swiped it from his hands, chasing him through the Volturi gardens. "fewix!" Bella laughed from behind me soaking Felix in the process. "Faster `metri!" Bella chimed; I complied with no hesitation, closing in on Felix. I shoved the hose down the back of Felix's shirt, causing Bella's laugh to ring through my ears.

I collapsed on the grass holding Bella tightly in my arms, who was now absolutely drenched. Her hypnotic giggles didn't falter, I found myself chuckling with her, and so was Felix. Felix turned off the hose, shaking his head back and forth, water droplets raining on me and Bella.

"Fewix!" Bella squealed, attempting to shield herself. I chuckle at her reaction holding her to me, her pulsating heat warming me. I've never had that much fun since I adopted Bella, and I really felt happy just having fun with my best friend and the girl I love.

Someone cleared their throat loudly from behind us. Our heads all snap around to face an emotionless Jane, whose eyes were looking at us like a disease. "Felix, Demetri its time to eat," was all Jane said in a flat monotone, before she turned on her heel back to the castle.

I groaned silently, I didn't know who to leave Bella to. I looked down on her beautiful face, which was looking back at me as if she could sense my worry. I hauled myself up with Bella still in my arms. Felix wrung out his cloak, water gushing out of the fabric. We start to silently trek back to the house, no one saying a word. "Who will take care of Bella?" I murmur to myself, flicking through the list of guards I could trust in my head, but they were either out on missions or wanting to feed.

"I'll take care of her," a voice chimed from the entrance to the castle. I growled immediately shielding Bella, the figure stepped out. "Alec!" Bella trilled leaning towards him. "Hey, Bella," Alec said smugly with a smirk on his face. Should I trust Alec right now? Has he even fed? I looked back down at Bella who met my gaze, looking back at me in hope. "Demetri, me and Jane have already hunted, I'll be fine; I'll even make her some dinner," Alec pleaded looking into my eyes with hope. I sigh quietly; Alec wouldn't hurt her, _would he?_

Alec took a slow step forward, his eyes on Bella. I couldn't risk Bella's life I'll have to feed, and if I have to trust Alec then I shall trust Alec. This will be hard. I carefully placed Bella in Alec's waiting arms; he smiled warmly down at her as did she. It broke me to see that.

Bella's eyes found my sad ones, her smile faltered. "Don't worry, Bella I'll be back soon," I reassured her sadly caressing her cheek lightly. Before Bella could answer Alec retreated back into the castle, I knew he was enjoying this.

Me and Felix started to follow Bella and Alec back inside, we weren't following them for long when Alec turned down a corridor to the games room. That idiot, I continue to watch his movements.

Me and Felix, enter the throne room, our shoes squelching on the smooth marble. Everyone's curious eyes were assessing us, as we both took our places. Aro was about to comment, but now it was time to feed, so he stopped and carried on with the twice weekly ritual of greeting and eating dinner.

I grabbed onto a muscular guy who was a fighter, but that didn't deter me. I liked to play with my food; the blood tastes nicer when you get their heart hammering. I bit into his neck, the warm pulsating liquid slithering down my throat, easing the burn. When he was completely dry, I threw his body away from me in disgust. I had to see Bella, to see if she's okay.

I run to the door, quickly. A hand brushed against mine but I ignored it. "How adorable," Aro whispered, it must have been him, he must have seen the water fight. "She's perfect for you," he added as I exited the throne room. I couldn't believe my ears, I was now ecstatic.

I flung open the games room door, closing it behind me. "`metri!" Bella trilled from the underused dining table, with a bowl of fries in front of her. Alec sat next to her smirking, his arm around the back of her chair. I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Jane was sitting on the sofa, glaring at the wall in front of her.

"Bella," I say softly sitting on the next available beside her, her mouth covered in ketchup. I chuckle at her cuteness and clean her up with a napkin.

Something was different. I looked down; Bella's clothes had been changed. That can't mean...did Alec dress her? Did he peel the dress off her body? I know that Jane would refuse to undress Bella. I stifled my growls; I didn't want to cause a scene by lunging at Alec with Bella's here.

"Alec, did you change her clothes?" I ask quietly too quiet for Bella to pick up on. "Well she was dripping wet Demetri?!" Alec whispered back, he seemed offended. Good.

Bella popped a ketchup covered fry into her mouth; at least she was oblivious to this. Jane's head whipped around to face us, her eyes going black as she glares at Alec. "Alec, it's either me or Heidi who changes Bella's clothes," I growled silently. "I'm not a perverted man Demetri, I would _never_ think or touch Bella in that way," Alec says quietly, Sincerity clear in his eyes. I didn't know why but I believed him, how foolish was I to think that Alec would do _that._

"I'm sorry, I should have known," I whispered, looking down at Bella who scooped her last fry into her mouth. "All gone," Bella trilled both me and Alec chuckled at her cuteness. I've got a weird feeling that Bella's starting to grow on Alec. I didn't like that idea.

I pulled Bella onto my lap and hugged her small frame to me. Her body heat warming my insides, leaving me tingly. I love that feeling; I wouldn't trade it for anything else.


	5. Chapter 5 summer fair

**The Beating Heart of The Volturi**

**Chapter 5 the summer fair Demetri POV**

An excited squeal sounded from outside the throne room, me and Felix both look at each other from our positions beside the double doors, I couldn't help but smirk at the beautiful sound, and it was my Bella. Alec poked his head through the door turning to me. "Master, Bella wants to see Demetri, is that okay?" Alec asks looking hopefully at Aro who looked up from the cookbook that he was reading.

"Of course!" says Aro chuckling softly, returning to his book, I willingly follow Alec out of the throne room doors to see that Bella has attached herself to Alec's leg, once she saw me she hurried over, burying her head in my side, I gently smooth out her hair.

"What's going on?" I ask now very confused looking between Alec and Bella. Bella thrusts a piece of paper into my hand in response. I gently unfold the crumpled piece of paper to see an advertisement for the Volterra summer festival. "Bella found the advertisement in the trash in Heidi's office; she's been begging to go for the past half hour," Alec explains moving closer. Bella looks up at me, her chin pressing into my side, and her arms around my legs.

"Would you like to go Mio Bella," I ask softly down to her, caressing her cheek lightly, she nodded furiously in response. I look back to the crumpled flyer to see that it was today, it will be starting soon. "Well I see no harm in going," I say to both Alec and Bella. Bella gave me a dazzling smile, hugging me tighter. "Thank You 'metri!" Bella chimed, as I patted her hair carefully.

"Can Alec go as well?" Bella asks straining her head to look up at me, her eyes hopeful. I thought about this, Alec and Bella have grown closer, much to Jane's dislike causing heated arguments between them. "Would Alec like to come with us, Bella?" I ask looking back down at her, then to Alec who was wringing his hands, his face full of hope. Bella turned to Alec "please Alec?" Bella chimes, "yes, I will love to go Bella!" Alec replies his face full of happiness, my eyes narrowed slightly but I regained my composure, picking up Bella and giving her a kiss on the cheek, she giggled beautifully and wrapped her arms around my neck, her heat warming me.

It was now time for the summer festival Me, Bella and Alec were making our way to the exit of the castle when-

"Where are you going?" a cold voice said from behind us. The three of us slowly turned around to see Jane standing in the Entrance hall her eyes fixed on Bella. "The summer fair," I reply coldly glaring at her, holding Bella's hand tightly in mine. "Alec I thought you were guarding the throne with me tonight? Why would you want to go out with _them?" _Jane sneered, her eyes still fixed on Bella. "Jane, I've sorted everything with Aro, he knows I'm going with Demetri and Bella." Alec replied coolly, giving Jane an icy glare. Jane met her brother's stare, before turning back to Bella a weird sense of loathing in her eyes. "Well then, I guess I'm going to _do _my job," Jane growls, turning on her heel back down to the throne room.

Bella stared around in wonder, her eyes reflecting the sunset and the beautiful lights of the fair. I smile down on her; she looked so adorable when she was like this. "Where would you like to go first Bella?" I ask her calmly, holding my breath as a family of six pass us. Bella looks around, her brown eyes squinting in concentration. "Ferris wheel!" Bella squeals, pointing to the Ferris wheel. "Let's go then," Alec interjects starting to walk towards the Ferris wheel.

The line for the Ferris wheel was long; Bella was starting to become hot and bothered. By the time it was our turn to go on; my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. Alec must have heard the vibration because he turned to me just as we moved up the line, his eyebrow raised. A heavy sigh escaped from me as I pulled out the vibrating phone, it was Felix. What shall I do? Could I trust Alec to look after Bella for a short while? Would she be okay? I had no choice this could be important or one of his silly prank calls pretending to be the Cullen Family. Either way I had to answer it.

"Alec, could you look after Bella for a short while? I need to get this," I murmur to him, Alec nods his head in understanding, a horrible smirk creeping along his face. "'Metri?" Bella whimpers as I let go of her hand, "Bella don`t worry, Alec will watch you, I'll be back, I promise." I say, turning away from her sad eyes.

I walk over to deserted spot, to not be overheard, I wasn't happy, Felix knew that we were at the fair tonight.

"Hello?" I say impatiently, silently begging that I wouldn't hear Felix's bad impression of Rosalie on the other line.

"Demetri?! Are you there? What took you so long," Felix rambled, his voice sounded rushed and panicked. "Felix we were just about to get on the Ferris wheel when you called!" I growl back at him, I didn't see his purpose in contacting me. "What's going on?" I demand. Silence followed after my question I could her Felix's heavy breathing on the other line.

"Demetri! Santiago reported to us that he saw some newborns skirting the walls of Volterra, near the fair!" Felix blabbed, his voice wavering. My body stood still with shock, the first thought in my head was Bella. "Demetri, me, Jane and Santiago are coming, we are going to find and dispose of them Aros orders he also thinks that you and Alec should help." Felix continued

"What about Bella?" I say, "what were we going to do, they are bound to go for her!" "Demetri I really don't know about that!" Felix said worry in my voice this is what I dreaded, Bella being in danger because of me, how is she going to get back to the castle safely? " Demetri we`ll meet you at the entrance!" Felix said before hanging up.

I put away my phone quickly. Running back towards the Ferris wheel I couldn't believe that this was happening I had to see Bella. "Demetri!" someone shouted. I whipped my head around to see Alec, his face full of worry, I ran over to him looking around my eyes darting around the space before us, something wasn't right. "Alec where is Bella?" I try to say calmly but it came out in a growl. Alec shifted uncomfortably in front of me. "She's gone, I've lost her!" he wailed, my whole body turned cold.


	6. Chapter 6 Newborns

**The Beating Heart of The Volturi**

**Chapter 6: Newborns Demetri POV**

"Alec! You are an idiot!" I seethed, grabbing his shoulders roughly; I couldn't believe that this was happening Bella is now vulnerable to these newborns, she's in danger, and I'm never going to forgive Alec for this. "Demetri, I'm so sorry, she got scared because she couldn't find you! I tried to stop her! Honest!" Alec said his expression panicked. I really didn't have time for this. "Alec, shut up, we need to find Bella quickly, Felix said there are newborns on the loose around the festival" I say trying to calm him down but I wasn't in a fit state to do so, all that mattered was finding Bella and returning her safely to me. "Newborns?" Alec wailed his face screwed up. "Alec, stop it, please! We need to meet Felix at the entrance," I whisper to him, not wanting to attract too much attention. "Come on!" I say running towards the entrance, Alec hot on my heels.

"Demetri!" I heard Felix shout, I head towards his voice, determined to find Bella. Felix, Santiago and Jane run towards us. "Felix! Alec lost Bella! She's gone we need to find her quickly!" I ramble quickly Felix and Santiago's faces looked at me in deep shock but Jane started to glare at me _what did I do?_ Alec told the others the story of how Bella ran away.

"Demetri, don't blame Alec for this! It's obviously Bella's fault!" Jane seethes holding Alec's arm. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! How could she say that this was Bella's fault! "Jane, Bella's only five years old!" I growl my teeth bared, Felix Began to hold my shoulders back. "Well there's obviously a reason! Maybe she's bored of your hugs and kisses '_`metri'"_ Jane sneered, her eyes burning into mine, full of so much hate and anger. Jane has gone too far this time! I couldn't believe that she had the audacity to say that about Bella.

"That's it!" I growl, I lunged for Jane, I was so angry and with the worry of where Bella might be is adding to my anger.

A horrible burning sensation hit me as I fell to the ground, strangled screams escaping from me. "Jane Stop!" Felix shouted anger present in his voice. The burning sensation left me and I was quickly to my feet.

"Guys we have to stop this right now!" Felix said his voice hard as he looks from me to Jane. "We need to find Bella quickly before these newborns can find her," Felix says looking around at the four of us. "So I think that Santiago should go and find Bella," Felix says. I didn't like that idea at all I wanted to find Bella, I wanted to make sure that she was safe in my arms, I wouldn't be able to fight with the thought that Bella could be anywhere, Vulnerable to anyone.

"No! I want to find her," I say firmly looking into Felix's eyes. "Demetri you know that your power doesn't work on Bella!" Felix pointed out his voice still laced with anger. It was true my Tracking sense doesn't even work on her, this made everything worse. "But Felix I'll feel much better if I am the one to find her!" I retort, my anger rising.

Felix looked nervously around the group "We don't have time for this! We really need to get this over with and find Bella, Demetri just go and find Bella us four will find the newborns," Felix relented, this made me feel much better, I just wanted to see Bella's heart shaped face again. Before anyone could comment I dashed off again into the festival, I couldn't afford to waste a second, Bella's life is in danger.

I've been looking around the festival for ten minutes, dodging families, shouting Bella's name and running from stall to stall to see if they've seen a small girl with mahogany hair and brown eyes, but to no avail. I have also been tracking the other four, Jane and Alec are skirting the cities walls and Santiago and Felix are checking around the Festival and the castle.

A deafening scream made me stop in my tracks, it sounded familiar, no it couldn't be, they couldn't have gotten her! I began to detect the newborns, there were three of them two of them were now skirting the city walls and the other was in an alley way, he was hungry, he was holding something up against a wall, and he's planning his attack. No! He couldn't have Bella! I quickly dart out of the Festival entrance determined to get to the alleyway, I tried to pace my running not wanting to reveal myself to the public, but it was hard in this situation. I ran quickly (but not too quickly) to the alley ways, I run frantically through the city square, not pausing.

There it was again a high pitched scream from my left, it definitely sounded like Bella. I ran quickly towards the direction of her scream, determined to kill that bastard.

I entered the mouth of the alley, running quickly until I got to a junction, I listened hard wanting to detect Bella's whereabouts, I could hear a heavy pounding heartbeat and hard, frantic breathing to my right. I was sure that this was Bella I could smell her and another Vampire. I stifled my growls and continued up the passageway.

"Stay still!" a cold voice growled as I peeked my head around the corner to see a horrifying scene before me. The male newborn was kneeled over a small figure their mahogany hair splayed around them. What was he doing to her? I couldn't believe this! This is Bella, the sweet and Beautiful girl that I love! I had to act. I start to formulate my plan without scaring Bella. A whimper escaped from Bella as the new born clenched his fist around her wrist. This is it! Nobody hurts my Bella.

I spring out from my hiding place and grab this bastard by the collar of his ripped shirt and pinned him to the wall. His eyes looked back at me they were black with hunger. "`metri?" a small voice said from behind me, I turn to look at Bella, her brown eyes full of fear. Bella has never seen this side of me before and I don't intend on showing her. "Bella stay where you are!" I growl, I didn't mean to sound harsh, but I needed to find a way to kill this guy without Bella seeing. I turned back to the Bastard. "What were you doing to her?" I demand keeping a firm grip on his neck. A smile actually crept along his face! He actually had the audacity to do that to me? "You know very well what I was doing to her! I'm just like you! We both need blood to survive," the newborn replied his voice husky, his smile didn't falter.

"You may not know this but there is NO hunting within the city walls and you certainly DO NOT attack her!" I roared back at him I was losing my patience with this guy. "Alright keep your hat on dude!" the Bastard replied no remorse in his voice at all. Did he think this was a joke?

"This isn't a joke, you never touch my girl," I whisper knowing full well that he can hear me. I again tightened my grip on his neck. "How do you do it?" he whispers back looking behind me, Bella's scared form reflecting into his pure black eyes. What did his question mean? What was this guy playing at?

"What do you mean?" I ask now very confused at this sudden question. "Well I presume that you know her, so how do you control yourself around her? Her Blood smells...delicious," the Bastard said in a matter of fact tone. Why did he want to know this, and I didn't like how he said that about her blood, it does have an amazing smell but this was my Bella nobody talks about her like that. There is more to Bella than her blood.

I didn't want to answer his absurd question, wanted to get Bella away from this dark alleyway as soon as possible. "Demetri!" a voice shouted from up the alley way, me and the bastard whipped our heads around to see Santiago and Felix coming towards us. "Here, we'll take over, the other two have been destroyed, and you need to get Bella back to the castle." Felix says his eyes narrowing on the bastard. I let go of the Bastard who was then attacked by Felix and Santiago. I gently whipped Bella up in my arms and ran back the way I came not bothering to look back.

It felt good to have Bella in my arms again, I hugged her close as we exited the alley way. "`Metri?" Bella says, I looked down and met her scared, frantic eyes staring back up at me. "It's okay, you're safe now," I reassured her, that Bastards scent was all over her, I didn't like this. I was now glad that Bella is now safe, I smiled down on her, and she returned my smile shakily still too shocked from recent events. I ran all the way back to the castle, Bella safely in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Bella's future

**The Beating Heart of The Volturi**

**Chapter 7 Bella's future Demetri POV**

**A/N: Bella is now 8 years old! Please review and enjoy!**

"Demetri," Jane said in a flat monotone. I slowly lift my eyes up from Bella's math worksheet to see Jane standing in the games room entrance, glaring at both me and Bella. "What is it?" I ask her flatly, me and Jane haven't really been on good terms, since Bella was nearly drained by a newborn in a dark alley, the way she was talking about Bella was unacceptable.

Jane narrowed her eyes further at my tone, but I didn't care. "Master would like to see both you and Bella in the royal quarters," Jane said in a strained voice, Bella looked up from her work as soon as her name was mentioned. This was odd, Aro didn't normally call the guard to visit him in the Royal quarters, and why did he want to see Bella?

"Why?" I ask, I was now very confused and I've got to admit I'm slightly anxious. I don't remember doing anything bad recently for Aro to complain about, just last month me, Felix and Bella prank called the Cullen's pretending to be Aro, But Aro finds prank calls 'highly amusing' according to him.

"He's waiting," Jane replies simply, glaring at me and Bella. Bella turns to me expectantly, her brown eyes anxious, even Bella thought that this wasn't normal. I sigh quietly and start to pack away, Bella's practise sheets into the 'math' folder. Heidi has encouraged me to educate Bella along with Felix and herself, it's actually fun and Bella enjoys it so that makes me happy.

"Come on Bella," I say quietly, getting up from my seat. Bella does the same and pushes her chair in, as I put away her Math folder with all the others on a separate bookshelf just for Bella. Heidi insisted that Bella should have her own bookshelf for lessons.

Jane turns on her heel and walks up the hall, I take Bella's hand carefully and we follow Jane quietly, wondering why Aro wants to see us.

Bella and I eventually meet Jane at the elevator we all get in and Jane presses the button for the royal quarters. "`metri?" Bella asks quietly breaking through the awkward silence of the elevator. "Yes Mio Bella?" I say looking down to see her eyes staring back up at me, full of confusion. "Where are we going?" she asks. Bella hasn't been to the Royal Quarters yet she was bound to be confused. Before I could answer the elevator door swung open to reveal the stone hallway.

Jane gives me a quick glare and walks ahead of us again. "We are going to see Aro," I say to her giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Who's Aro?" she asks, even more confused. Bella hasn't really met Aro properly because I didn't want Bella being in the Throne room, because of the things that happen there, But Aro has never to asked see Bella until now. "Aro, is a very nice man that I work for," I reply.

We continue up the Hall way, following Jane. We turned a corner where there was a dead end. Black Doors with the golden Volturi crest on them lined the wall. Jane stopped in front of the middle one with double doors, which led to the royal hangout, where the masters and their wives relaxed. Nobody was normally summoned here! How strange, I actually felt liberated to be here.

Jane knocked twice on the door to alert whoever is in there. "Yes?" Aro trilled from within the room. Jane sighed in disbelief and said in her signature, flat monotone: "Master, Demetri and Bella are here," I could hear some shuffling from within the room and Caius mutters: "why did you even request the mortal, Aro?" Jane snickered tightly, she was in no doubt enjoying this, and I could already feel the growls rumbling in my chest. There was more muttering from Caius as Aro Replied: "Come in!" did he sound exited? I was now worrying about what will happen in this room.

Jane opened both doors and swept through; I held one of the doors open and led Bella through. The room was one of the most extravagant in the whole castle. There were three huge windows looking over the Volturi gardens, with Red drapes framing the windows, there were portraits of the Masters and their wives, a crackling fire place in the centre of the room, the walls were all stone, there were red sofas dotted around and a dining table pushed up against the wall with some chairs, Marcus was sitting on one of the chairs with chess set in front of Him, a small smile playing his lips! (That is rare.) There were also bookshelves that reached the ceiling and were full of books from different points of history. Caius was sitting on one of the sofas the furthest away from everyone, scowling Bella from his book. Aro arose from his seat on the sofa nearest to us, Sulpicia was still sitting, a huge smile on her face, Sulpicia is very maternal.

Bella looked around herself in wonder; she didn't seem intimidated by the four sets of eyes staring at her in interest. Aro gently glided towards us, he had a huge smirk on his face, and his eyes were also wide with pure interest. Bella met his penetrating gaze, she grasped my hand tighter and moved closer to my side. Sulpicia let out an 'aww' at her cuteness, Caius huffed in annoyance but Marcus watched with interest.

"Jane, you may leave now," Aro said ripping his eyes away from Bella to address Jane, She growled tightly and left the room without objection, the doors closing behind her. Bella let go of my hand and flings her arms around me, I gently massage her back in reassurance.

"Well, you must be _Bella,_" Aro croons, his eyes intent on her face. Bella looks up at me worriedly. "It's okay Bella," I say quietly, giving her a small smile. Bella turns back to Aro and nods furiously "Yes Sir," she says quietly. Aro let out a small gasp and turns to look at the others behind him, "How polite," he breathed. Aro turned back to us; he looked me in the eyes and gave me a small wink.

"The reason that I called you both here is because we _all_ want to meet Bella properly," Aro said giddily, Caius snorted from behind his book. Bella turned to look at Caius; he just gave her a glare of warning. Caius doesn't like children he apparently finds them 'annoying'

"My name is Aro, this is Sulpicia my darling wife!" Aro says pointing to Sulpicia who waves at Bella and gives her a smile. Bella let out a small giggle, I found myself smiling as well. Aro smiled down at her and continued: "This is Marcus," Marcus gives her a nod and a small smile. "Hello," Bella says quietly, Marcus's smile broadened. "And this is _Darling_ Caius," Aro trilled gesturing to Caius, who narrowed his eyes at Aro in warning and turned to glare at Bella when she started to giggle again. I was smiling with her, happy that she wasn't afraid to be here.

"Bella, would you like to go see Marcus? He could probably teach you how to play chess," Aro says sweetly, gesturing to Marcus at the table who gave her a small smile. What was Aro playing at? I should have known that there was a reason behind this visit. Bella nodded obediently and skipped off to see Marcus.

"Demetri, please take a seat," Aro says sitting down beside Sulpicia, grasping her hand tightly. I cautiously lowered myself into an armchair opposite them. "Demetri, we brought you here to discuss some... important business," Aro said quietly, leaning forward slightly. I analysed both Sulpicias and Aros expressions, they both looked serious. What did they want to discuss?

"You see we wanted to talk to you about _Bella's future_," Aro says carefully, his red eyes trained on mine. What did they mean _Bella's Future?_ I was now confused, did they want to get rid of Bella? I would never allow them to do that! "Master, what do you mean exactly?" I asked him nervously leaning forward my hands clasped together in concentration.

Aro and Sulpicia exchanged a worried look, what was this about? I was starting to get increasingly worried. "Demetri, Bella is not immortal, she doesn't live forever, unlike us," Sulpicia says calmly, gripping Aro's hand tighter her eyes full of worry. "I know that Bella isn't immortal!" I retorted, I was starting to get slightly aggravated, what was I supposed to do? "Well, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to change her?" Aro asked his expression grave. I haven't thought about this, what am I to do? Should Bella be doomed to a life of Blood lust and indestructibility? "I don't know," I replied quietly looking down at the oak floor.

I looked back up to see them exchange another worried look. "Demetri, you surely don't want Bella to keep _aging,_" Aro says assessing me "Of course not! It's just; I don't want her doomed to this immortal lifestyle!" I reply glancing quickly at Bella, who was giggling uncontrollably with Marcus who was laughing along with her, that reassured me slightly she seemed so happy here. Aro and Sulpicia followed my gaze, smiles blossomed on their faces.

"Demetri, she seems very happy here," Sulpicia commented, turning my attention back to them, she was right of course no one could miss that she is happy she's even making Marcus happy and he doesn't normally smile like this, it was a beautiful sight, even Cauis with his scowl was watching Bella and Marcus with curious interest.

"She does," I murmur, a smile slowly crawling along my lips. "Well Demetri I presume that Bella is still immune to your tracking ability, Jane's power and my own?" Aro asked casually. "She's still immune," I reply curtly, turning to look at Bella.

"Checkmate!"Marcus said knocking off Bella's king, a triumphant look on his face as he did so. "Hey!" Bella squealed. She looked so sweet.

"Demetri," Aro called, I whipped my head around to look at Aro, both him and Sulpicia had smiles on their faces. "You love her? Don't you?" Sulpicia asked quietly leaning forward slightly. I do actually love Bella she's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. "I do, she's everything to me," I say I couldn't believe I was admitting this, it felt amazing to let it out.

Aro and Sulpicia exchanged another look but instead of unsure frowns they were smiling! "Demetri, would you like to change Bella when she's older? I think that she'll be a good asset to the guard," Aro asks carefully assessing my reaction. I couldn't believe what I just heard, me to change Bella? To take away her mortality so that she can live forever with me by her side? And to join the guard so we can work alongside each other for an eternity?

"I would be honoured," I whisper, I actually meant it, it's a privilege to change someone in the Volturi castle, I haven't actually changed anyone before. "That's great news! Now we need to work out _when,"_ Aro says his eyes intent on mine, I haven't actually thought about what age Bella should stay forever? Well not too old and not too young I thought to myself.

"Demetri I think that she should be changed when she gets to your age, which is eighteen," Sulpicia says, looking at Aro for approval, he nods once and turns to me. "I think that's a good idea," I say, looking between them they exchanged a euphoric look and turned back to me. "Then it's settled," Aro murmurs.


	8. Chapter 8 True love glows

**The Beating Heart of the Volturi**

**Chapter 8: True love glows Caius POV**

**A/N: Bella is still 8 years old and this is in Caius's point of view of how he sees Bella and Demetri's relationship! Please enjoy and review!**

"_Darling_ Caius, whatever is the matter? You look so depressed," Aro crooned from his throne, I turn my eyes to glare at him, and I wasn't in the mood right now to respond. Aro was the reason I was depressed, I hated it when he called me_ Darling Caius_ it deeply irritated me, but Aro enjoys irritating me especially when he's bored.

"Leave me be Aro," I muttered turning to glare at the midget Jane, who was snickering tightly, she immediately stopped when she caught my glare, I know she's enjoying this_._ "Oh come on _Dear Caius,_ turn that frown upside down! It's a beautiful day!" Aro sang, ignoring my glare of warning that I sent him. I felt my fingers dig into the armrests in frustration, this day was okay before I sat down into my throne to be verbally attacked by Aro's childish excitement, who put him in charge, seriously?

"_Caius?_" Aro chided from beside me, I whip my head around to face this annoying man, giving him my most feared glare that can even make a grown vampire cower, but this _obviously_ didn't work on Aro.

"_Caius Darling,_ do you mind if I ask you a question?" Aro said in a sickly sweet voice, his eyes wide with mischief, I really wasn't interested in what Aro had to ask me I wasn't in the mood, even Athenodora was annoyed at me for a reason that I cannot even think of.

To my displeasure I nodded stiffly at Aro to continue, I couldn't trust my mouth because of all the insults that I'm thinking of will escape before I would be able to form a proper sentence. "_Most adored Caius,_ would be so kind as to tell me what that book is on your lap?" Aro says his eyes darting to my notebook.

I quickly took it in my hands and shielded it. This was the book where I sketched and wrote in for my leisure, if Aro saw what was in it he would tease me mercilessly for years. "Come on _sweet Caius,_ you have nothing to hide!" Aro trilled, leaning over in an attempt to see the book, which was now clutched tightly to my chest. "It's none of your business Aro," I warn him, "Please _lovely _Caius, I thought that we were best friends!" Aro chimed, he was enjoying this! Marcus ignored the situation deep in thought, but he let out a sigh of disbelief. I was now angry, I couldn't stay here.

"This is enough Aro!" I growled, standing up from my throne and gently gliding down the steps towards the throne room doors. "_Caius darling, _we can talk about this!" Aro crooned, but I didn't turn to look at him, instead the doors flung open to allow me through. I glided through without hesitation the doors slammed shut behind me.

Now where could I go for peace and quiet? Not the royal hangout Athenodora and Sulpicia were always in there gossiping like mortals. Before I could think of another suitable suggestion, my feet were subconsciously taking me through to the Volturi Gardens. I love the gardens, they are so peaceful and very beautiful, especially Didyme's memorial fountain.

I casually glided along the crisp grass, my robes billowing behind me, my sketch book clutched in my hands for safe keeping. I loved to draw, it distracted me from my stressful lifestyle, if I liked one of my sketches I would sometimes paint it on a canvas, I didn't let anyone in my art room, it's always locked mainly because of Aro.

I found my favourite beech tree and settled myself down on the grass, my legs outstretched in front of me. I inhaled the warm Italian air, which calmed me slightly. I looked out onto the little field, the wild flowers in all different colours and shapes and the trees surrounding the perimeter, swayed gently. This was definitely an Aro free area. _Good._

I looked around for inspiration, opening my sketchbook as I did so and retrieving a pencil from a secret pocket within my robes. I heard a squeal coming from the gap between two trees leading into the small field. I kept my eyes trained on that area and finally they revealed themselves, it was Felix, Demetri and the mortal_ Bella,_ who was giggling uncontrollably gripping Demetri's hand like she depended on it. Felix and Demetri were chuckling with her. they really cared for her those two, always entertaining her.

They didn't seem to have noticed me staring at them until Felix caught my gaze, and began to smile like the big oaf that he is, he began to wave at me, Demetri looked over as well and smiled in acknowledgement, I could only manage a grimace as I smoothed out a fresh page in my sketchbook.

I began to look around the meadow for inspiration again, my pencil hovering on the paper. The trio started to kick a ball between them, Demetri and Felix pushing lightly to Bella, in respect that she is younger than them. I continued to watch their game in interest. Demetri has really changed since Bella came into his life, he has become more... responsible and he's become much happier, everyone has noticed. There was always an obvious bond between him and Bella that everyone could see; it was so in some ways sweet. I just can't understand what Demetri see's in the mortal, but at least he's happy, he's been alone for centuries, he deserves her.

I looked back down at my blank page, thinking of something to sketch. Again I looked up to see a pair of brown eyes staring at me. Bella's eyes, I haven't looked at them properly, but they were so... defined. Her irises a deep chocolate, her eyes were the shape of almonds, fringed with thick black lashes. They were beautiful... _what are you doing! Beautiful?!_ I internally scolded myself for sounding so sappy. But still I was gazing into her worried eyes, she was definitely thinking something.

I looked back down, my pencil tapping impatiently on the paper at my lack of concentration. What was wrong with me? I looked back up again to see that Demetri know had the mortal on his back, running around the field with Felix following close behind, they were all laughing uncontrollably like crazed hooligans. I watched them for a while as they ran around. Soon they collapsed on to the grass, Demetri with the mortal in his lap and Felix sprawled out on the grass. The way Demetri looked at Bella always got me thinking, I've never seen anything like it, it was like he was looking at a priceless jewel, the way his eyes assessed her, it was the look of love and devotion, and it was a beautiful sight..._ what is wrong with you today!_ I internally scolded myself again, but wait! I looked back up and this is my inspiration! I started to sketch Demetri and Bella, looking up occasionally to get the exact outline.

After about ten minutes of adding detail, I was done and let's just say I can't wait to transfer this onto a canvas!


	9. Chapter 9 moving out of 'metri's room

**The Beating heart of the Volturi**

**Chapter 9: moving out of 'metri's room Demetri POV**

**A/N: Bella is now 12 years of age! Please enjoy and review! And Bella still doesn't know about them being Vampires, but she'll know very soon... **

"Demetri!" Bella screeched from within our room, I've done it again it's like a habit. I always go into my room without knocking and Bella gets angry about it. I quickly close the door, what should I do, I don't want Bella to be uncomfortable. I sighed quietly and ran down the hall to Heidi, who was in her office; she would know what to do.

I arrived at Heidi's door and knocked twice to alert her. "Come in" Heidi trilled from within the room and I gently opened the door and closed it behind me. "What's up Demetri?" she asked, looking up from her computer screen, her eyes looked concerned. Heidi's a good person and a good female role model to Bella, Bella adores Heidi.

"Heidi I think there's something wrong with Bella," I say quietly, lowering myself into the seat in front of her desk. Concern flashed across Heidi's face. "Demetri, what do mean that there is something wrong with Bella? Is she sick?" Heidi inquired, looking very confused; I should have thought about this before I said it, it didn't seem right. "No she's not sick," I say quietly, looking down at my hands. "So do you care to elaborate for me?" Heidi urged, causing me to look up again. Heidi's a girl as well she would be able to understand Bella better than I would, I thought to myself.

"It's just...she's always telling me not to come in when she's getting ready," I reply quietly, feeling embarrassed that I'm sharing this with her, I looked at Heidi's unusually amused expression, she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed with a smirk on her face. "What?" I ask the atmosphere was tense, why was she giving me this look? Did I say something wrong? "Demetri, you are supposed to give Bella privacy while she gets dressed," Heidi replied her grin never faltered. "I know that! But I don't want her to feel... uncomfortable," I retort, slumping back in the chair. Heidi's grin vanished, her face screwed slightly in thought.

"Demetri, maybe Bella needs her own room," Heidi said carefully, examining my expression. It was a good idea, but would Bella be attacked during the night? Would she be okay? Will she feel lonely? "It's a good idea but... is she old enough?" I ask cautiously. "Demetri Bella is twelve years old now! And she's developing, I'm sure that she'll be fine!" Heidi exclaims her hands in the air. I cringed at the word _developing;_ it felt weird to think that Bella is now changing into a young adult.

"You know Demetri every young girl deserves a room to call their own!" Heidi exclaims, looking pleased with herself. Heidi's right Bella does deserve a room of her own.

"You're right," I relented. "Why don't we do it now? There's an empty room next to yours maybe she could go in there?" Heidi asked. Wait I didn't expect it to be this soon! "Now?" I spluttered surprised that Heidi wanted to get this done now. "Why wait?" Heidi chimed getting up from her seat and leaving her office. I followed swiftly after her.

"My, own room!" Bella squealed, overjoyed by Heidi's words. I chuckled at her cuteness, but inside I was dreading this. "Of course! It's all yours," Heidi trilled, opening room 207, which is directly next to mine. The door swung open, it was already furnished with a huge king-sized bed with a red comforter, a tall black bookcase and beside that was a white bucket chair and desk and of course in every room of the Guards quarters is the bathroom and walk in closet.

"It's amazing!" Bella breathed looking around the room in amazement, I followed after her, and she looked so overjoyed. Her arms suddenly flung around me in a hug, a smile crept along my face as I embraced her back. "Thank you so much Demetri," she whispered, I chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair playfully. "No problem," I said back.

"okay then, Bella let's get your stuff," Heidi chimes from the doorway, we both turn to look at her, Bella releases me and joins Heidi who drags Bella away to my room, our eyes meeting briefly.

I enter my room to find Heidi starting to take out some of Bella's clothes from my own closet, Bella started to gather some of her books and gingerly place them on the bed. I walk over to Bella and help her remove the remainder of her books from her designated shelf on my bookcase. She smiled up at me in thanks as I placed the books on the bed.

"What is going on in here?" a voice asked from the doorway, I instantly recognized them. "Alec! I'm moving out of Demetri's room!" Bella chimed, waving animatedly at him; Alec smiled at her and glanced around my room. "About time," he muttered too low for Bella to hear.

"Do you need any help?" he asked casually, looking at Bella, who shook her head as she gathered her colouring pencils and placed them into a tin. Alec's face fell but he didn't let that deter him.

"Move!" Heidi commanded her hands full of Bella's clothes. Alec reluctantly moved to the side to let her through. "Alec, shouldn't you be doing something?" I asked him, getting annoyed that he's just standing around. Alec gave me a glare and turned down the hall to his room. I still haven't forgiven him for loosing Bella at the summer festival.

I sighed quietly and went to my bathroom to collect Bella's toiletries; I opened the overhead cabinet and carefully pulled out Bella's box of hair and skin products and collected her toothbrush and toothpaste from the pot. "Bella, could you take this to your bathroom for me?" I asked her, she took the box and hurried out I started to gather her books and follow after her.

I entered the underused room and walked over to the bookcase, which was completely bare and started to stock her shelves. Heidi was carefully hanging up Bella's clothes and Bella was placing her toiletries carefully in her bathroom. Once I was finished I hurried back next door and checked my room for anything of Bella's. I checked the drawers of the two nightstands but they were empty, I collected Bella's crayon tin and her box of shoes. I arrived back into her room to see that Heidi was placing the last garment in the closet and Bella was sprawled out on her new bed, she looked so content. I handed Heidi the box of shoes and placed the crayon tin on the bookshelf.

I perched myself on the bed next to Bella, she stared into my eyes. "Do you like your new room?" I ask her casually looking around the newly furnished room. "I love it Demetri...but," she said quietly trailing off, wait! Had I missed something? "What is it?" I asked her calmly, she met my eyes briefly and looked down. "It's just... I'll miss you," she murmured, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

I couldn't believe this! She said that she'll miss me; I was secretly pleased to hear this, so she didn't want to move out because of me! "Don't worry Bella, I'll visit you, if you want me to," I told her, moving some stray hairs away from her face. She smiled back up at me, "promise?" Bella whispered her eyes stared into mine full of hope. "Promise," I replied quietly smirking down at her.


End file.
